centralsonicfanbureaufandomcom-20200213-history
CSFB's Central Sonic Roleplay Room
Any and ALL users are welcome to edit this, but please follow the Roleplay Rules. And enjoy yoursleves Sonic:Hey! A wiki about me! Hyper:No It's a wiki about you, Tails, and everyone AND other people's fan characters. Sonic:Hey, it says Central Sonic, which means it centers on me! Hyper: -__- Anyone else here to witness me hurt Sonic? *glares at Sonic* Darkness: I don't care. As long as I get to join in. Sonic: I'm outta' here! Darkness: Ultimate Control! *Sonic walks backwards because Ultimate Control can reverse time. Darkness: Utimate Lance! The Parties Hyper: Well apparently no-one cares -_- Sonic: You tend to '-_-' alot don't you? Hyper: -_- Sonic: See! Hyper: Shut-up! *Tails enters* Tails: Uhm, are we in the wrong room? Sonic: No, wecome to the party.. T_T Tails: Woo..? Hyper: Hey Tails, did you happen to see anyone along your way up? Tails: Uhm, well I did see---- Amy: SONNNIIIIICCC!!! Sonic: O_0 *runs to door* Lockthedoor! Lockthedoor! Lockthedoor! *locks door* *Darkness knocks on the door* Darkness: Hey Sonic,if you're in there,could you tell me where Shadow is if you know? Sonic: Uhm.., he was running around here somehwhere, I'd check the third floor, wait do we have a third floor? Hyper: *sighs* Yes we do, THIS IS THE THIRD FLOOR! Sonic: Sheesh, Okay then look around here then. *Darkness finds Shadow fighting Silver Darkness: Shadow! Wait, where's Amy? *Darkness sees Knuckles walking up the stairs Darkness: Hey Knuckles. Sonic locked the door so no one can get into the party. Knuckles: Come on! I was looking forwards to Sonic chasing Amy out of the party even though he didn't invite her. Darkness: Wait, how do you know how she wasn't invited? Knuckles: I asked Amy if she got and invitation and she said she didn't so I showed her mine. Sonic and Tails: YOU DID WHAT! Knuckles:(trollface) Hyper: You DO know we have to kill you now... Darkness: Who? Me or Knuckles? Hyper, Sonic, and Tails: Knuckles. *glares* Knuckles: I'm outta here! *runs out of room* *Silver walks into the room*' Silver: Iblis trigger!!! Sonic: Not this again -_- *rolls eyes* Blaze: Forgive Silver, he had a lot of root beer on Thanksgiving Silver: *charges at Sonic* Sonic: o_O You have gotta be kidding.... *Shadow Chaos Controls into room* Shadow: Look doctor, I can fly! Sonic: *faints from randomness* Hyper: This is starting to get outta hand *Blackness* *Everyone is sitting around having tea and tiny cakes* Sonic: Another pour of tea, Blaze? Blaze: I'd be delighted, Sonic. Hyper: Okayz..., a little to normal... Tails: Talk about it.. Darkness;Where'd Amy go? Hyper: She never made it >:D Sonic: You're the best Hyper: Shut-up you're making me feel like a mary-sue.. -_- Darkness: Anyone want Pizza? I'll go pick it up if you like. Hyper: Yeah, make it meat-lovers though! I LOVE meat-lovers! *stares at Sonic, he looks like a steak to her* Hyper: *licks lips* Rawwr! Sonic: I'm outta here!!! Darkness: Okay, I'm also getting myself a peperoni pizza. Anymore requests? Tails: I think they're a little busy, just make sure you grab a hand-ful of peppermints for me ^^ Darkness: Bye, see ya when I get back. Ultimate.... Control! *Darkness is back 1 minute later. Darkness: Here's the pizza Hyper and here's the pepermints you wanted Tails. *Sonic is still running from Hyper* Sonic: Go eat the DANG pizza, Hyper!!! Hyperz: *meow* Sonic: Whew,.. just made it.. *sits down exhausted* Tails: Thanks Darkness! *pops one in mouth* Darkness: You're welcome. And did we ever kill Knuckles? Sonic: o_O Uhhh.. It was a figure of speech.. and he ran away anyways Tails: Like a chicken with his head cut off Sonic: That's kind of disturbing... Tails: *thinks about it* Imma have nightmares for weeks... Sonic: Deja vu... Darkness: How was that a figure of speech?! Hyper: You never fake-threatened someone? Sonic: Man are you missing out. Darkness: I'll kill you if you do that again Sonic. Sonic: Yeesh, harsh... Darkness: And that's why I don't do that, it makes them feel like I'm harsh. And I'm joking, I said that because I wanted you to be in place where the people you fake threat's position. Sonic: Okay, lesson learned... Tails: Live and Learn!!! *does awesome guitar move* Darkness: After this, let's have a party at my house! Everyone: Alright! Sonic: Oh ee oh aww aww bing bang walla bing bang! Shadow: No. Just. No. Sonic: -_____- *The tea/pizza party ends. *Darkness leads them to his house. Darkness: My place is just around the cornor. *His house is revealed to be a mansion. Everyone: Wooh... Sonic: *whistles* *Darkness gives them a tour of his house. *Darkness shows them his gaming room Darkness: This is where I keep my gaming consoles. Sonic, I have all of the consoles you've been on and some other's that barly anyone know about, like the Nintendo Virtural Boy. Sonic: I'm a game character? Tails: Do YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE---! *BOOOM* *Whiteness* The Universal Portals Announcer: Welcome.... to Aperture Science! Darkness: o_0 Let me out of here! I know how this ends! I've beat Portal 2! Wait, shouldn't that cause another time paradox? Tails: How is it not? Announcer: Time paradoxes have been disenabled. Sonic: Great. Hyper: Perfect... Now where are we gonna find a time paradox? Tails: I'm with Darkness! LET US OUT OF HERE! Sonic: Oh.. this is getting better T_T Amy: Sonic! Sonic: GET ME OUTTA HERE NOAW!!! DX Hyper: (trollface) Announcer: The portal will open in 3...2....1! Darkness look through the portal. He sees Hogwarts. Darkness: Well Hogwarts is safer then here, so LETS GET OUT OF HERE! Darkness: Is anyone coming? Hyper: Guess we don't have a choice! Let's go! *we all go through the portal* Darkness: Oh great, we're in the Battle Of Hogwarts. Sonic: And this is bad because? Darkness: Many people die. Sonic: Oh. Tails: I thought you said this place was safe! D: